Club Penguin And Happy Feet: A Merry Walrus Spectacular (Epilogue)
Epilogue is the sixth and last chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet: A Merry Walrus Spectacular written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Cool in the Cold". Plot (Back at Club Penguin Island, the big portal open up as everyone watches the portal open with the penguins and frost bites coming out and meeting up with the citizens) *Aunt Arctic: Wide awake. You're just on time with a new replacement. *Bambadee: Trust me, this star is better than the last one we have. *hold the ice star up* *Jet Pack Guy: My goodness, it glows like ice. *Michael: It ages like milk. *Charles: Shut up. *Michael: Come on dad, i'm just playing with you. *Charles: Make me you pickle man. *Noel: High ho! We come in peace. *Awesome: Oh hi there. *Cake: Want some cake? *Dancing Penguin: Do you dance? *Smulley: Hello. *Suneroo: You guys are sharp. *Merry Walrus: I am the Merry Walrus and i will give you an honor to form a new tree for you. *float the tree and use the decorations and the ice star to create a new tree* *Bambadee: Hey, that's my star. *Merry Walrus: *stick the tree with the force and glow the star to shine the Christmas spirit up* *Everyone: Wow. *Mumble: Guys, Rockhopper is here. *Rockhopper: Arrr! We came without a ship. *Yarr: *sad* *Leedah: Just volunteering to help. *Merry Walrus: Hmm. *create a ice ship* *Yarr: *excited* Ah. *Leedah: I can't believe all of this. *Rockhopper: Whoa, how do you do that? *Merry Walrus: My ice powers creates everything in this world. It steady and stills. *Rockhopper: You guys are going to fix the Migrator for days while we can get this ship started by morning. *Merry Walrus: One piece. *Will: I see the light! *Bill: The top of the food chain answers us! *Will: Guin have our lighter! *Mumble: Vats, bring everyone from Penguin-Land over. *Vats: Yes my friend. I will do your request as i promise. *open a portal up to Penguin-Land* (A portal open to Penguin-Land as the emperors watches the portal opening up) *Seymour: Are you seeing what i'm seeing? *Kathleen: It's a world. *Memphis: It leads to the island. *Norma Jean: Let's all go in. *Terry: Mumble and the others are in there. (The emperor penguins arrive at Club Penguin Island as they greet together with the party coming back on) *Lovelace: Carry on. We got a lot of friends coming by. *Dot: Now since the fakes are gone, what are we gonna do next? *Bambadee: Next year, i want to go on a great brilliant adventure. *Puffle Handler: We don't have anything in stock for the island right now. *Ramón: Except we got some things to do back home. *Noah: Ha. Every day, i watch over my people for a great community of a homeland i got. *Old Frost Bite: Bambadee, Bambadee! I need to talk to you. *Bambadee: I don't know anything about you and how do you know my name? *Old Frost Bite: I saved you from the fakes earlier and i want to see Smulley and Suneroo over. *Bambadee: What? *Suneroo: What's up with you? How do you know our names? *Smulley: You must be a science guy then. *Old Frost Bite: I'm no science guy. You know who i am. *Mumble: Well you save us from the fakes. Do you want to know what's your name? *Old Frost Bite: I'm cracking up. *Bambadee: No elder, don't go. *Old Frost Bite: I don't feel good for the party. *Sensei: Wait for the reveal. *Bambadee: You don't feel good? You just got here like a second ago. *Old Frost Bite: I am a old friend of you. *break his frost bite self and reveal his true form* *Bambadee: Scrooge? *Scrooge: Yes it's me Bambadee. I was disguised as a old frost bite the whole time when you were expecting to find your girlfriend. *Bambadee, Smulley and Suneroo: Scrooge! *hug Scrooge* *Scrooge: Ah, huggies. You all missed me when i first moved. *Bambadee: It's good to be back. *Scrooge: At least, the fakes wouldn't have freeze us all to death. *Rookie: *hug the gang* Group hug. *Suneroo: Come on Rookie. *Smulley: You always want to be perfect. But you're not. *Rookie: Why not the EPF agent join too? *Mumble: *hug the gang also* Don't forget me from another dimension. *Scrooge: Ah, Happy Feet. *Sensei: Give around a applause for the return of a long-time resident. (Everyone applause for Scrooge's return on the island. The backstory finally ended as we flash-forward back to 2085 where Bambadee finish his story to everyone.) *Bambadee: At the end of the day, this is how me and Mumble saved the world and reunited with Scrooge from a very special twist. *Scrooge: We have been friends for a very long time. You saved the world a lot and made friends with other people all over the multiverse. *Bambadee: We never grew that old. *Mumble: Times changed and everything have passed since the beginning. *Smulley: All of the people we remember are up in the sky to tell us all a good story in our hearts. *Suneroo: My grandkids are going to love this story when they hear about this. *Mumble: I wish Esequiel and all the other penguins are alive. I have been living in the same age like forever due to the new electronics from letting the penguins age forever. *Scrooge: Disguising as a Frost Bite wasn't a very good idea to start with. *Orange Penguin: Hey guys, the Christmas party is about to start! *Bambadee: Oh shoot, the Christmas party is starting. *Mumble: Get on your feets because, we're going to have a season greetings. *Suneroo: I hope they have some nice bread rolls at the buffet. (While the Christmas tree lights up, the penguins gather around with their families and dance with the nice soul music on the circle) *Mumble: I wish i can tap dance again. *Bambadee: One of a kind Mumble. *Mumble: Merry holly Christmas to everyone on this island. *Scrooge: What do you remember on this day when the island host a party? *Bambadee: Singing "Cool in the Cold". *Scrooge: I see. (Back in 2015, everyone was celebrating and dancing in the island a Candace and the Penguin Band perform "Cool in the Cold" at the Dock) *Candace: It's Cool in the Cold It's Cool in the Cold *Everyone: *skate around the rink* *Bo: This is so much fun. *Atticus: The rink is so slippery. *Erik: Better than never. *Candace: Have you noticed everybody's being super nice? The igloo's glowing with a special glimmer on the ice, yeah *Bambadee and Dot: The party's heating up Come on and join the club There's always room for just one more Look around and it's obvious *Memphis: It's cool, cool, cool, out in the cold. *Norma Jean: And it's fun, fun, fun, covered in snow. *Everyone: Everyone's here, it's the time of the year Oh, oh, oh It's cool in the cold Oh, oh It's cool in the cold Oh, oh *Gloria: There's a chill dance party going down where the puffles are And the snowballs don't get thrown nearly half as hard, no We're giving Coins for Change *Cake and Awesome: *ring the bell by dropping coins on the pot* *Bambadee: We're rocking on our skates. *Dot: Yeah, we love to play this time of the year Winter's the best because *Roofhowse: It's cool, cool, cool, out in the cold. *Jangrah: And it's fun, fun, fun, covered in snow. *Everyone: Everyone's here, it's the time of the year Oh, oh, oh It's cool in the cold Oh, oh It's cool in the cold Oh, oh *Everyone: *hold fins together in a circle as they gather around with Bambadee and Dot holding fins while in a circle* *Bambadee: It's cool, cool, cool, out in the cold. *Dot: And it's fun, fun, fun. *Scrooge: Covered in snow Everyone's here, it's the time of the year Oh, oh, oh, oh oh It's cool in the cold *Erik: Cool, cool, cool, out in the cold. *Puffle Handler: And it's fun, fun, fun, covered in snow. *Everyone: Everyone's here, it's the time of the year Oh, oh, oh It's cool in the cold Cool in the cold *Sven: *look in the camera* Merry Christmas my friends! THE END (Two years later in Frozen Land in the guardian room, Noel and Lang check on the holograms to see what is going on around the omniverse) *Noel: So it seems that the omniverse is in peace. *Lang: No sign of shard attacks everywhere. *Noel: Bambadee and Mumble are fine with their worlds being in touch with hands. *Lang: But there is only one thing about the other two worlds. *Noel: What about it? *Lang: Sequin Land and Agrabah are dealing with shard problems and the beast they're dealing with is seeking revenge on the omniverse. *Noel: That's not a very good sight. Masters like Sensei should help along and defeat the shards on time. *Lang: The omniverse is about to answer the question. There is always hope left in this world. THE REAL END Have a Holly Jolly Night Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet: A Merry Walrus Spectacular (Chapter 5) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Holiday Stories Category:Chapters